Akatsuki Horror Stories
by DeiChi
Summary: 10 Anggota Akatsuki adalah korban dan pelaku dibalik semua ini .. Chapter 2 UPDATED !
1. The Story Of Us : Pain and Konan

Akatsuki Horror Stories

By : DeiChi

Disclaimer : Andai saja Akatsuki punya Chi.. pasti dijadiin kayak Sailor Moon dah, tapi ternyata Kishimoto sensei yang punya dan ambil kendali =P

Rating : T

Genre : Horror/Mystery

Author's Note : Chi terinspirasi sama novel horror nih.. Jadi kali ini, Chi buat seserem seremnya. Kalo ada yang salah kasih tau ya.. Ini demi perbaikan diri dan meningkatkan kenyamanan pembaca. Hope you enjoy it .. X3 Warning : OOC. DON T LIKE, DON T READ.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Karin's POV**

Aaaah, pagi yang melelahkan, seharusnya di dunia ini tu gak ada yang namanya pagi, jadi maleeeemm terus biar bisa tidur.  
Aku Karin, mahasiswa White Rose University mengambil jurusan teknik elektro. Alasan aku masuk jurusan ini bukan karena aku niat belajar, tapi karena ada cowok keren yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke.  
Dia menghampiriku sambil membawa buku yang lumayan tebal dan tua.

" Karin ? " Sasuke sekarang ada di hadapanku sekarang, menghentikan lamunanku tentang dia.

" E.. eh Sasuke, a.. ada apa ? " Tiba tiba aku menjadi gugup, serasa Hinata merasukiku. -ditampar Hinata-  
Sasuke menyodorkan buku yang dia bawa ini padaku, " Sasuke, ini buat apa ? " tanyaku seraya melihat buku itu.

" Baca saja, kau akan mengerti tentang seseorang hilang ini. " ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku di koridor kampus.

_Apa ya ini ? Mungkin sekumpulan surat cinta buatku, hingga dia membuat satu buku tebal ini.. Hihihi.._ batinku mulai berpikiran yang macam macam.  
Aku melihat detail buku itu, sepertinya ini bukan asli goresan tangan Sasuke. Terdapat gambar bunga mawar warna putih disampulnya.

Aku seperti mengingat seseorang.  
Tanpa basa basi, kubuka halaman pertama buku itu.

**Rabu, 20 Februari 2008**

Ya, hari ini adalah ulang tahunku, dimana semua orang akan mengucapkan selamat padaku...

_Hei tunggu sebentar.. 20 Februari ??? Bukankah itu tanggal ultahnya Konan senpai? Ya, tidak salah lagi, ini pasti bukunya..._

... Tapi hari ini adalah hari yang terindah bagiku, karena Pein, menyatakan cintanya padaku. Rasa yang terpendam itu akhirnya terungkapkan juga. Aku sangat bahagia hari itu dan langsung menerima Pein. Pein memberi bunga Edellweiss yang terbuat dari plastik, katanya sih, supaya gak layu gitu.

**Kamis, 20 Maret 2008**

Hari ini, tepat sebulan sejak kami berpacaran. Biasanya, kalau aku pacaran, paling tidak sampai seminggu. Berarti, Pein dan aku adalah pasangan yang cocok dan serasi. Ternyata benar kata Itachi san, kalau si Pein ini menyukaiku.

Lembar lembar selanjutnya hanya berisi pujian untuk Pein .. Aku semakin membukanya, melompati setiap cerita yang ada. Sehingga aku berhenti pada suatu halaman. Berisi foto dan bunga lili yang sudah dikeringkan.

**Kamis, 25 Desember 2008**

Hari ini Natal ! Aku suka natal. Dimana banyak orang yang akan mendekorasi rumah dan pohon mereka dengan lampu lampu kecil dan hiasan hiasan yang unik. Aku juga suka kue jahe, bentuknya imut dan rasanya juga enak, itu kudapan yang cocok untuk mengisi Natal tahun ini.

Pein juga membuat Natal ini makin berkesan seumur hidupku. Dia memberi sekotak hadiah yang sedang dan dibungkus dengan kertas kado warna biru indigo, kesukaanku. Tak lupa, ada pita terikat diatasnya. Sepertinya kado itu menarik, ku buka kado itu dan ternyata isinya adalah .  
Boneka kelinci putih ! Hewan piaraan kesukaanku, tapi setiap aku merawat mereka, pasti mati T_T.

Tapi tak apalah, yang penting kelinci ini gak bakalan mati soalnya dia kan hanya boneka. Pein juga memberi seikat bunga warna lili putih, salah satu kuntum bunga itu kukeringkan dan kutempel di buku diary ku. Kami semua mengambil foto, Sasori san yang menjadi fotografernya. Sasori san mengambil foto saat Pein merangkul pundakku

_Loh, kok yang ada hanya Pein senpai aja ? Konan senpainya mana ?_ batinku mulai panik. Wajah Konan senpai terlihat sangat buram. Menunjukkan kesan mistis.

" Karin chan ? " seseorang memanggil namaku dari belakang, suara yang tak asing bagiku, namun sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suara itu. Wangi itu.. wangi bunga ringan dengan peppermint. Merasa terpangil, akupun menoleh kebelakang, terdapat sosok perempuan cantik berbusana putih panjang hingga se mata kaki dengan bunga mawar putih dari kertas menghiasi rambutnya.

" K.. Konan senpai ? " aku tergagap gagap, merasa bersalah karena telah membaca buku diary nya akupun membalikkan diriku. " Ah, Sasuke kun emang deh. Masa buku diary ku ini diambil sih? Tapi tak apalah, kan udah terlanjur dibaca. Baca aja lagi, gak ada yang dirahasiain kok.. " kata Konan senpai dibelakangku.  
" Gomen ne, Konan sen- " aku menoleh kebelakang untuk mengucap maaf pada Konan senpai, tapi yang diajak bicara malah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Aku mulai panik, lalu aku lari sekencang kencangnya kearah Sasuke.

" Hei Sasuke ! Tadi.. tadi.. aku.. " aku mendesah dan mengatur nafasku.

" Ada apa Karin ? " tanya Sasuke agak panik,

" Aku tadi ketemu Konan senpai.. " kataku lirih.

Bisa kulihat, wajah Sasuke yang sedari tadi cool, sekarang menjadi shock dengan apa yang kuucapkan tadi.

" A.. apa kau bilang ? Konan senpai ?? " tanya Sasuke gugup. Aku mengangguk keras, membuat Sasuke makin ngeri.

" Mendingan kita baca barengan aja ya, soalnya tadi Konan senpai bolehin, " ujarku menenangkan diri Sasuke.

Nafas Sasuke yang tadi tidak teratur, sekarang menjadi agak teratur.

" Ya sudahlah, aku kemaren juga ngeri bacanya, " kata Sasuke.

Kami melanjutkan membaca diary Konan senpai.

**Kamis, 1 Januari 2009**

Aku merasa hubungan Pein dan aku mulai merenggang. Pein makin jarang menghubungiku, dia jarang online di Facebook, jarang meng-sms-ku juga. Ah, tapi baru kali ini Pein seperti itu. Mungkin dia lagi sibuk dengan tugasnya. Tapi firasatku berkata lain.

**Jum at, 2 Januari 2009**

Hufft .. Pein sekarang jarang menyapaku, padahal kami sering sekali berpapasan di koridor kampus. Itachi san bilang kepadaku, kalau dia kemarin melihat Pein jalan jalan bersama seorang tante tante berambut merah panjang, perawakannya juga cantik, begitu kata Itachi san. Tidak mungkin ! Tidak mungkin Pain jalan sama cewek lain selain aku. Aku tak percaya kabar itu karena aku sangat percaya pada Pein, dia berjanji tak akan menyakiti hatiku.

**Senin, 5 Januari 2009**

Sekarang Pein tak pernah mengontakku, tak pernah menyapaku, dan sebagainya. Aku mencari teman yang dekat dengan Pein, siapa tau bisa diajak curhat. Kutemukan Deidara, dia sangat dekat dengan Pein. Deidara bilang kalau yang selama ini diajak jalan oleh Pein adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Seorang janda cantik yang ditinggal mati oleh suaminya, Namikaze Minato.  
Daripada aku curiga, lebih baik aku buktikan apa yang mereka katakan selama ini.

**Senin, 12 Januari 2009**

Penyelidikanku selama satu minggu ini ternyata membuahkan hasil. Memang benar kata mereka, ternyata Pein SE-LING-KUH !!! Aku sangat sedih melihat dan mendengarnya, tapi ini kenyataan, aku harus lebih tegar.

**Selasa, 13 Januari 2009**

Aku ternyata lemah dibalik sandiwara ini. Aku hanya berpura pura tegar, padahal sebenarnya hati ini menangis. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Pein..

**Kamis, 15 Januari 2009**

PUTUS !!!!!!! Kenangan demi kenangan telah berlalu ..

**Jum at, 16 Januari 2009**

Hari ini telah kulalui dengan kelam dan kelabu. Sasori san melihat wajahku lebih pucat daripada mukanya sendiri. Apakah hati ini juga mempengaruhi wajahku ?

**Senin, 19 Januari 2009**

Aku ingin mati saja, aku merasa tidak berguna buat Pein. Pein, jika kamu tak bisa melihat bahwa ku selalu ada untukmu dan kau telah dibutakan selama ini, maka aku akan membuatmu melihat bahwa kau adalah milikku selamanya. Jika aku tak dapat memilikimu di dunia ini, aku dapat memilikimu di dunia lain.

Setelah itu, isi buku diary itu habis. " Sasuke, hari sudah menjelang sore, sebaiknya kita pulang. Sayonara Sasuke !! " ucapku berlari meninggalkan Sasuke,

" Ki o tsukete, Karin, " balas Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Besoknya ...

Terlihat banyak mahasiswa mengerumuni papan pengumuman, aku segera kesana memastikan apa yang terjadi disana. Terdapat lemaran HVS putih tertempel disana itu berbunyi ..

Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya teman, sanak saudara

**Pain**

Mahasiswa jurusan teknik elektro telah meninggalkan dunia ini pada tanggal 20 Februari 2009 pukul 24.00

Aku terkejut melihat pengumuman itu.

" KARIIIIIIIN !!! " seru Sasuke berlari kearahku sambil membawa koran.

" Ada apa Sasuke ? " tanyaku, Sasuke menunjukkan koran hari ini.

MAHASISWA MENINGGAL GANTUNG DIRI

Aku membaca artikel itu lanjut, dan hal ini berkaitan tentang pengumuman duka cita yang kubaca tadi. Tapi anehnya, artikel itu mengatakan,

Amegakure - Seorang mahasiswa White Rose University meninggal gantung diri di kamarnya. Korban adalah, Pain, 19, mahasiswa jurusan teknik elektro. Pain dikenal sebagai sosok yang rajin, berbakat pemimpin, pandai dan cerdik itu sangat dihormati oleh senior dan juniornya di kampus. Sepeninggalan Pain ini membuat White Rose University kehilangan mahasiswa berbakat itu. Saat Pain gantung diri, ditemukan tali tambang yang mengikat lehernya dan darah segar di lantai kamarnya. Anehnya, bau darah itu tidak anyir, melainkan bau wangi bunga ringan dan tercium wangi peppermint, juga ditemukan bunga Edellweiss putih yang ternoda darah sang korban...

" Kau baca sendiri kan ? Ditemukan bukti yang aneh.. " kata Sasuke lirih.

Aku mengangguk, Tapi, hal itu tidak diceritakan di diary Konan senpai, mungkin Konan senpai mengembalikan pemberian Pain senpai, ujarku bertanya tanya. Sasuke langsung menarik diary Konan senpai dan membukanya, mencari apakah pemberian itu sudah dikembalikan. Sasuke terbelalak seperti mayat hidup. Aku langsung menarik diary itu.

**Pain, cintamu sama seperti bunga Edellweiss itu, palsu dan terlihat segar dimataku,**

Aku membalikkan halaman selanjutnya..

**SEKARANG KAU MILIKKU, PAIN SAYANG ..**

Dua kalimat itu terlihat ditulis dengan darah. Tulisan itu .  
Tulisan Konan senpai ..

Lalu, aku dan Sasuke berdoa untuk mereka agar damai di alam sana

~Chapter 1 : OWARI~

* * *

Author's Notes :  
Chi gak bisa nulis berita koran dengan baik, Oh iya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari The Asian True Ghost Stories. Hanya diubah ubah dikit

Chi menerima review, kritik dan saran. NO FLAME.

Next Chapter : Man-eating Plant


	2. Maneating Plant

Chap. 2 : Man-eating Plant

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Author's Note : Ini tak dijiplak (emangnya jiplak siapa?) cerita manapun. So, enjoy ajyaaaah!!!

* * *

Suatu hari di White Rose University, hiduplah manusia jelmaan ular yang bernama Orochimaru. Orochimaru masuk di jurusan kimia. Dia telah bereksperimen berkali kali, tak bisa dihitung dengan jari. Maka dari itu, julukannya juga sama dengan Pein yang sudah ko it, yaitu sang jenius dari White Rose.

" Hmm, enaknya aku eksperimen apa lagi ya? " tanya Orochimaru pada dirinya sendiri.

Orochimaru sekarang sedang menonton TV, mencari inspirasi untuk eksperimennya itu. Lalu, mata Orochimaru terhenti pada channel Discovery Channel yang kebetulan membahas tentang tanaman. Venus Flytrap.

" AHAAA !!!!! " sahut Orochimaru girang.

Orochimaru bisa membuat bahan kimia yang membuat semua benda mati menjadi hidup, begitu juga dengan tanaman. Dia bisa membuat sebuah tanaman menjadi monster sadis. Dia telah menemukan ide itu.

Keesokan harinya, sang ular pergi ke nursery dan membeli Venus Flytrap. Orochimaru tersenyum licik. Dibawalah Venus Flytrap itu ke rumahnya.

--

" Hahahahaha!!!! Dengan ini aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bukan seorang pengecut. Aku akan membuat mereka tersungkur padaku!!!! " Orochimaru tertawa gila.

Kenapa Orochimaru dulu dibilang pengecut?

**Flashback**

Dulu saat Orochimaru pertama masuk ke White Rose, dia dicemooh oleh dosen dan teman teman mahasiswa yang lainnya.

" Apa ini Orochimaru? " tanya sang dosen dengan wajah bingung.  
" Itu gak nyambung ama eksperimen kali ini, tolol!!! Kalau mau belajar tentang binatang, pindah sono ke jurusan Biologi!!! Masa ular putih dibawa kesini???!!! " hina mahasiswa yang lain.

Orochimaru hanya diam, menahan tangis dan amarah yang ada di hatinya.

" T-tapi kan ular putih itu kan simbol reinkarnasi dan kelahiran!!! " bantah Orochimaru.  
" Hari gini masih percaya takhayul???? Eh, asal loe tau yah, muka loe itu persis ular, pantes percaya ama mitos ular!!! " hina mahasiswa itu lagi.  
" Orochimaru... " sang dosen berjalan ke bangku ke Orochimaru dan menepuk pundaknya, Orochimaru langsung menepisnya.  
" Digituin aja udah mewek (cengeng, red). Pengecut loe!!! " hina mahasiswa itu bertubi tubi disertai dengan tawa mahasiswa mahasiswa yang lain.

Orochimaru segera keluar dari kelas, dan menangis sejadi jadinya.

**End of Flashback**

Orochimaru langsung menuangkan bahan kimia dengan cepat. Dan langsung dituangkan pada pot Venus Flytrap itu.  
Seketika, tumbuhan itu semakin membesar dan membesar hingga menyerupai manusia walau tanpa tangan dan ditutupi dengan daun venus flytrap itu. Orochimaru tersenyum bangga.

" Ahahahahahaha!!!! Dia bisa membunuh semuanya dalam waktu sekejap!!! " jerit Orochimaru.  
" Saya Zetsu, penghuni Venus Flytrap ini, apakah Anda memanggil saya? " tanya Zetsu sopan.  
" Ih kita lagi asik asik istirahat, eh malah dipanggil!!! " keluh Zetsu.

Sepertinya sang penghuni tanaman ini mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

" Bisa bicara!!!!! YEAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! "! seru Orochimaru membuat Zetsu bingung.  
" Karena Anda telah membebaskan kami, jadi Anda bisa meminta kami satu hal saja. " ujar Zetsu.  
" Uuummm.. Kalian bisa membunuh orang yang telah menganggapku pengecut? " tanya Orochimaru penuh tanda tanya.  
" Kami tentu bisa melakukannya Tuan, dengan syarat... " Zetsu menghentikan kata katanya, seolah menyimpan suatu rahasia.  
" Apa pun akan kulakukan. "

" Baiklah, resikonya adalah nyawa Tuan. Tuan harus mengorbankan nyawa Tuan untuk memenuhi syarat, jasad Tuan juga sangat diperlukan. "

" Baiklah. "

--

Keesokan harinya, Orochimaru dengan bangganya membawa Zetsu ke White Rose untuk eksperimen terbarunya. Orochimaru menjelaskan segalanya tentang eksperimennya itu.

" Tanaman ini, bisa menghancurkan semua orang dalam waktu sekejap!!!! " terang Orochimaru sambil menunjuk Zetsu.  
Semua mahasiswa tercengang akan kejeniusannya. Orochimaru lalu berkedip kearah Zetsu.  
" Lakukan sekarang Zetsu!!! " seru Orochimaru memberi instruksi untuk memulai.

Zetsu langsung mengambil nyawa orang orang yang ada disana, memakan jasad mereka hidup hidup

UUAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

APA APAAN INI OROCHIMARU ??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Begitu jeritan mereka saat dimakan Zetsu.

" Ini adalah bentuk balas dendamku untuk kalian semua yang telah menyebutku pengecut.. " kata Orochimaru lirih.  
Zetsu menatap Tuannya dengan pandangan bernafsu.

" Baiklah, baiklah, kau boleh menghabisiku sekarang, " kata Orochimaru.

Dengan sigap, Zetsu langsung menghabisi Tuannya dengan sangat sadis. Anehnya, Orochimaru hanya merintih senang.

Murid jenius White Rose University berkurang satu lagi.

**~CHAP. 2 : O.W.A.R.I~**

* * *

Author s Note : Kurang serem yah? Kalo gak serem kasih tau lewat review ato lewat PM (Private Message)

Chi menerima kritik, saran dan review, bukan FLAME.  
Domo arigatou, minna san.

Next Chap. : The Blind Old Lady


	3. A Ghost with Broken Arm

**Akatsuki Horror Stories**

**By : DeiChi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

" Aniki.. Ayo berangkat, ntar Mirai telat ke sekolah.. " kata seorang anak kecil berambut ikal yang bernama Mirai.  
" Iya iya, sebentar ya.. Aniki belom nyapu.. " ujar seorang pemuda berambut putih itu sambil menguap.  
" Makanya, Aniki tidurnya jangan kayak kebo!! " ejek Mirai, berkacak pinggang.  
" Iya iya, " gerutu pemuda itu.

Kemudian datang seorang pemuda lagi, kali ini pemuda itu memakai cadar kayak Aisyah AAC.

" Tuh, Hidan.. Masa' lo kalah sama Mirai sih? Mirai aja niat sekolah.. " sindir pemuda bercadar itu.  
" Heh, Kakuzu!! Emang gue aja yang gak niat sekolah? Lo juga tuh! Kerjaannya cuma malakin duit orang!! " ejek Hidan gak mau kalah.  
" Lo kerjaannya cuma ngajarin aliran sesat! Apaan tuh Jashin? Ngayal lo!! "  
" Auk ah gelap, " ujar Hidan gak peduli. Kakuzu mulai memasang kuda-kuda

Mirai yang dari tadi minta dianterin sekolah, sekarang udah gak tahan akan tingkah Hidan dan Kakuzu yang kayak anak kecil. Mirai dengan sengaja, menendang keduanya.

" Ih diem lo pada!! Anterin Mirai ke sekolah!! GE PE EL!! " seru Mirai  
" Tapi gak usah pake acara nendang gitu napa ?! " ujar Kakuzu gak terima.  
" Denger Mirai dong tadi!! Mirai mau dianterin sekolah !! " kata Mirai.  
" Ayo ke mobil, Mirai, " kata Hidan, berusaha mendamaikan keduanya.

Akhirnya, Hidan mengantar Mirai ke sekolah. Tapi, Mirai harus sudah sampai di sekolah pada pukul 06.30, sekarang, waktu menunjuk pada pukul 06.20. Maka, Hidan dengan segera menyetir dengan ngebut.

Tanpa lihat kanan kiri, Langsung aja diterobos ama si Hidan. Gak taunya, ada seorang anak kecil yang menyeberang zebra cross.

BRUUUUUKKKK !!!

Mobil Hidan menabrak anak kecil itu. Mirai kaget.

" Itu kan Chi chan!! Kok tergeletak gitu di jalan ? " sahut Mirai

Hidan menelan ludah dengan wajah ngeri. Tubuh anak kecil itu berlumuran darah, tangan anak itu juga sepertinya patah. Hidan gak peduli, sekarang kewajibannya adalah mengantar Mirai ke sekolah. Hidan langsung tancap gas, dan membiarkan anak itu tergeletak.

--

Lalu, seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang segera berlari menuju jenazah anak itu. Dia terkejut, betapa tidak, anak itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

" Chi chan!!! Kenapa kamu begini? " ujar pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memeriksa denyut nadi anak itu, ternyata sudah berhenti.

" Ini adalah kenyataan terpahit seumur hidupku, aku harus kehilangan adikku yang sangat kusayangi, " kata pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu langsung membawa jenazah itu ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk otopsi.

--

Mirai sudah sampai di sekolah, dengan selamat. Pelajaran di kelas Mirai akan segera dimulai. Mirai menunggu kedatangan teman sebangkunya yang tak kunjung datang, dialah Chi chan, anak yang tadi di tabrak Hidan.

" Dimana ya Chi chan, un? " tanya seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang panjang.  
" Gak tau dimana, Dei kun.. Tadi aku liat, dia tergeletak begitu saja di jalan, " jawab Mirai lesu.  
" Loh kok tergeletak, un? " tanya anak itu lagi.  
" Daripada gitu, tanya sensei aja yuk. " kata Mirai, menarik tangan Dei menuju ke ruang guru.

--

" Chi chan sudah meninggal.. " kata seorang guru.

Mendengar itu, Deidara dan Mirai tertunduk sedih. Mereka harus kehilangan teman mereka yang suka jahil. Sekarang, kejahilan Chi chan sudah menjadi kenangan. Deidara langsung menangis, begitu juga Mirai.

" Kalian harus merelakan teman kalian.. Ayo masuk ke kelas, Tsunade sensei akan mengajar, " hibur Tsunade.  
" Tapi Tsunade sensei, kenapa harus Chi chan yang pergi? " tanya Mirai pada gurunya yang cantik itu.  
" Itu sudah kehendak Tuhan, kita tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi, selain menerima kepergiannya.. " jawab Tsunade.

--

" Apa Shuichi kun? Chi chan.. " kata seorang ibu ibu paruh baya tersebut tak percaya.  
" Iya okasan.. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa dia bisa begitu, " kata Shuichi dikenal sebagai Kurama.

Ibu dari Chi chan dan Kurama langsung menangis, Kurama segera merangkul ibunya dan menghiburnya.

" Kita harus menerima kenyataan, " bisik Kurama pada ibunya.

--

Beberapa tahun kemudian..

" Hidan, kita menerima undangan ulang tahun si Itachi tuh!! " kata Kakuzu, menyerahkan undangan itu pada Hidan.  
" Gue harus tampil sekeren kerennya.. " kata Hidan, narsis.

Hidan lupa dengan kesalahannya beberapa tahun silam. Chi chan tak terima akan kematiannya secara mendadak, dia mulai menggentayangi Hidan.

--

" Hidan, lo tampak keren malam ini.. " kata Hidan pada dirinya sendiri. Hidan melihat penampilan dirinya di cermin, lalu yang muncul bukan bayangannya. Melainkan seorang anak kecil yang berlumuran darah.

" Niichan, kembalikan nyawaku.. " kata anak kecil itu.  
" Siapa kamu?? " tanya Hidan ketakutan.  
" Niichan sudah lupa ya? Niichan kan yang menabrak Chi chan dulu.. Padahal, hari itu kan Chi chan harus membacakan puisi tentang mawar hitam di sekolah, niichan menghancurkan hari terbaikku, "  
" Gue gak tau siapa lo anak kecil !! " seru Hidan. Hidan langsung keluar dari dalam kamarnya, menuju ruang tamu.

Disitu, terdapat Mirai dan Kakuzu yang sudah bersiap siap berangkat. Hidan teriak teriak histeris.

" Aniki napa sih?? " tanya Mirai merapikan gaunnya.  
" Anak itu, Mirai!! Anak yang dulu aku tabrak!! " kata Hidan yang tiba tiba mengingat kesalahannya.

Mirai tersentak kaget, dia mengingat kenangan bersama temannya.

" Aniki ngada ngada aja deh, mungkin cuma perasaanmu doang.. Ayo berangkat!! " seru Mirai

--

Di pesta ulang tahun Itachi, banyak sekali orang yang datang, kebanyakan dari kalangan artis dan tokoh masyarakat. Hidan dan Kakuzu sekarang adalah anggota Akatsuki, begitu juga dengan Deidara.

" Woi Hidan, necis banget lo, un!! " seru Deidara yang memakai tuxedo berwarna putih tulang.  
" Dan ehem.. Lo juga udah punya anak ya? " lanjut Deidara.  
" Anak apa? Ngayal lo!! " kata Hidan.  
" Kayaknya gue kenal deh anak itu.. " kata Deidara

Tiba tiba, yang berulang tahun muncul dalam pembicaraan Hidan dan Deidara.

" Anakmu lucu banget, tuh, Hidan! " sahut Itachi menunjuk sebelah Hidan.  
Hidan menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Tak ada anak kecil di sebelahnya.

--

Tiba tiba handphone Hidan berbunyi di tengah keramaian. Hidan segera keluar dari ruangan dan mengangkat telponnya. Ketika ia menyapa yang menelepon, ternyata sambungan putus. Hidan kembali ke ruangan, tapi jalannya terhalang anak kecil berlumuran darah.

" Niichan.. Aku ingin kau tahu, sebenarnya hari itu, aku juga ingin menyatakan perasaan pada Dei kun, niichan merusak hariku, " kata anak kecil itu lirih.

Hidan membeku di tempat, dia tak bisa bergerak, karena anak kecil itu menatapnya tajam.

" Niichan, aku ingin kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mati. Sangat menyakitkan.. Apalagi kasusnya sama sepertiku, " kata anak itu lagi.

Tangannya yang patah itu mengeluarkan pisau daging dan mengarahkan pisau itu pada Hidan.

" Ampun.. gue dulu nganterin Mirai ke sekolah, takut telat, " kata Hidan ngeri.

Mendengar kata 'Mirai' anak kecil itu menangis. " Mirai.. " sahut anak itu sedih.

Tapi anak itu tak peduli, dia melangkah mendekat ke Hidan. Hidan sudah komat kamit minta pertolongan dari Jashin. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Anak itu mulai mencincang Hidan dengan potongan zig zag.

--

" Aniki!!! Kok jadi kayak gini sih?? " tanya Mirai berkaca kaca, melihat aniki nya sudah termutilasi.

Anak yang membunuh Hidan itu masih tinggal di tempat. Mirai menatap anak itu, sebuah memori terkenang tentang anak itu.

" Chi chan.. " kata Mirai lirih.

Deidara mengikuti langkah Mirai ke tempat TKP. Deidara melihat anak itu dengan seksama. Dengan rasa rindu yang mendalam, Deidara langsung memeluk anak itu.

" Chi chan, kenapa kau tinggalkan kami? Aku saat itu sebenarnya ingin membacakan puisi tentangmu. Aku sayang kamu, tapi kupendam perasaan itu, un. Saat itu juga, kau telah tiada, un, " kata Deidara mengeluarkan unek uneknya.

" Aku juga sayang kamu, aku pikir kau takkan membalas perasaanku ini, " kata anak itu mempererat pelukannya. Mirai juga memeluk anak itu.

" Terimakasih, Dei kun, Mirai, sekarang Chi bisa istirahat dengan tenang.. " kata Chi chan melambaikan tangan.

A Ghost with Broken Arm : O.W.A.R.I

DeiChi's Corner :

Chi : Cerita gaje, dan ending yang gaje.  
Dei : Tapi, Chi, kamu beneran gak mati kan?  
Chi : Sehat walafiat malah.  
Mirai : Ih, aku kok lebay banget disini ??  
Chi : Gomen.. Chi suka bikin orang jadi lebay.  
Mirai : Dan kenapa Aniki ku tercinta (?) dipotong jadi zig zag gitu?!  
Chi : No comment ah..

-Mirai dan Chi berantem –

Dei : OK, jangan lupa review ya. Sebenarnya, fic ini untuk chap. The Blind Old Lady, tapi si Chi kehabisan ide, un!! Inget, gak terima FLAME.


End file.
